Cinta yang Tidak Seimbang
by BlueberryCake-LSoRa
Summary: Bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan mereka setelah pernyataan itu? Lalu../"Kita akan ke Batam."/"Batam?"/"Indonesia."/KyuMin/M-PREG/Still- flashback, funchapie now!/Multichapter pertama!/LSora/chapter 3: UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Pendahuluan: terima kasih atas dukungan para reviewers di karya saya yang sebelumnya! Sesuai janji, ini dia!

Para Pemain:

이 성 민 (Lee Sungmin)

조 규 현 (Cho Kyuhyun)

Super Junior members

EnJOY~

.

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap horor testpack yang ada di tangannya.

Dua garis merah, mungkinkah artinya,

Positif.. hamil?

Matanya menjelajah barisan kalimat yang tertulis di kemasan alat pendeteksi kehamilan yang sekarang tengah di pegangnya. Dia masih tak percaya hingga terus membaca kalimat-kalimat itu, dan akhirnya dia menyerah. Tubuhnya gemetar detik itu juga, hingga merosot jatuh ke ubin kamar mandi. Dia meringkuk, menangis dalam kesunyian.

"Hamil.., aku hamil..?" tanyanya setelah berhasil mengendalikan emosi. Tapi tak berlangsung lama, tangisnya kembali pecah dan menjadi lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Tangannya yang mengkeriput oleh air mandi memegang pelipis kirinya—mencoba menghentikan denyut tak mengenakan di kepala. "Oh, Eomma.. Aku menyesal..."

-0o0-

"Apa-apaan tadi itu!"

Pertanyaan kalap seorang Lee Sungmin hanya di balas dengan tawa keras Donghae, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. Sungmin hanya menghela nafas, mencoba agar tidak marah. Tentu dia tak mau kehilangan sel-sel otaknya yang berakibat keriput di wajah. "Maaf hyung. Tapi di skrip seperti itu."

"Ya, kami hanya mengikuti skripsi(1)." bela Ryeowook dan di sambut anggukan kompak dari Dong-Kyu. Sungmin kembali melotot karenanya.

"Yang benar saja!" protes Sungmin kembali. "Huuuffft. Seks dengan sesama namja. Hii! Memikirkannya saja aku sudah merinding."

"Kau salah paham hyung~. Maksud skripsi tadi-"

"Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?"

Segera tiga pasang mata berbeda warna terarah ke Donghae.

"Seperti yang di bilang Ryeowook pada line-nya tadi, bagaimana kalau misalnya kita lakukan 'itu'? Yang kalah harus main dengan yang salah seorang yang menang."

"Hah?"

"MWO!?"

"J-jangan gila! Shireo! Shireo!"

"YA!" dan Sungmin terkendali. Terima kasih, Hae! "Hei, Ming. Kau tidak akan hamil hanya dengan bercinta dengan salah-satu-dari-kami." bisik Donghae seduktif. Ryeowook yang daritadi tenang mendadak tegang dan melirik-lirik Sungmin yang makin pucat wajahnya. Membuat si manusia ikan dan magnae nakal di dekatnya makin menyeringai. Donghae kemudian melanjutkan omongannya setelah terdiam cukup lama. "Dan kebetulan, aku penasaran sekali dengan'mu'."

Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun bersiul bebarengan. "Wuih~"

"Andwae! Suruh saja couplemu—"

"—atau ku-upload foto anehmu waktu di Sukira."

_Pinkybunnyboy_ milik Super Junior ini langsung bungkam. Ohoho, jangan. Jangan sampai publik tau kebiasaan mengupil(2)nya itu.

Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun melirik wajah Sungmin yang masih berkerut keningnya, tapi Ryeowook lebih baik daripada Kyuhyun. Dia merasa iba pada hyungnya yang sedang di'pojokkan' sang manusia ikan jejadian itu ke ujung tanduk. Tapi lain dengan Kyuhyun, dengan sangat KURANG AJARnya dia mengkhayalkan Sungmin yang _mungkin_ akan dia 'hajar habis-habisan' di ranjang. Tertarik menjadi seorang maho, Kyuyu?

Lupakan.

Setengah menit berlalu dan Sungmin masih belum mengeluarkan suaranya. Donghae pun kini menjadi kesal. "Jadi, Min?" tanyanya menggantung. "Apa jawabanmu?"

"... Asal kau memegang janjimu, aku bersedia."

Mata Donghae dan Kyuhyun langsung berbinar cerah. "Jinjja!?"

"Nde, jeongmal!"

"Eotte! Pembicaraan kita sudah kurekam sebagai bukti." Sungmin makin lemas setelah Donghae memamerkan android Samsung miliknya. "Dan mari kita undi!"

"H-hyung! Jangan macam-macam, nanti-"

"Tak apa, Wookie-ah." Ryeowook menatap Sungmin tidak percaya. "Demi harga diriku di depan ELF."

"Hyung-ah..,"

'Ccha, ini akan menarik.' batin Kyuhyun senang dalam hati.

.

.

Annyeong!

Ccha, bagaimana? Apakah anda tertarik untuk kelanjutannya? Jika review sudah cukup banyak, akan saya lanjutkan~! Tapi mungkin bakal lama, karena saya akan liburan keluarga ke Jakarta. Mau ketemuan? ;)

Jangan lupa, REVIEW!

(1) Ada yang pernah nonton SNL berjudul "Did You Do It?" Setelah saya tonton berkali-kali ternyata maksud DongWookHyun itu MENARI, not ML. Sungminnie salah paham~

(2) Cuma fitnah belaka buatan Sora. #PLAK

Ayo review!

btk120613|Lee Sora


	2. Awal Terjadinya Masalah Ini

"Sesuai undian, mari bertaruh kalau Ddangkoma akan tumbuh rambutnya!"

Sungmin membeku ketika mendengar taruhan tersebut.

Kyuhyun yang sedaritadi melongo dengan Jerapah senior di samping Sungmin tersadar dari acara _loading_ otaknya tadi. Dengan segera di ambilnya buku novel yang ada di meja undi.

Suara buku bertemu kepala memecah keheningan.

"Wah!"

"Insangmu berfungsikan, hyung?" Donghae mendelik marah mendengar pertanyaan kurang ajar Kyuhyun. Di balasnya pukulan tadi dengan tinju ringan di pipi magnaenya. "Kurang ajar kau. Aku masih Manusia tau."

"Jejadian."

"Yah! Wookie-ah!"

"Kenapa kau mengajukan taruhan gila seperti itu sih, hyung? Ddangkoma itu kura-kura Yesung-hyung'kan?" ucap Ryeowook frustasi sambil berkacak pinggang. Donghae hanya menyengir pertanyaan itu.

Baru ia ingin menjawab, Manager mereka muncul dengan wajah panik yang luar biasa.

"Kalian! CEO membuat jadwal baru!"

Keempat pria itu berjengit bersamaan.

"Kenapa begitu! Aku sudah menyusun rencana liburanku dengan keluargaku!" Donghaelah yang pertama kali protes.

Ryeowookpun ikut. "Aku juga sama!" katanya dengan lantang. Si manager hanya menghela nafas berat. "Ayolah. Walaupun aku mengatakan protes kalian padanya, jawaban yang diberikan akan tetap sama. Kumohon mengertilah."

"Tapi aku sudah janji pada Ayahku untuk ikut peresmian cabang di Habrin*!"

"Aku sudah janji akan makan malam dengan keluargaku!"

"Boys." panggil sang manager. Keempat pria itu segera menghentikan protesan mereka. Mereka pun sadar, tak ada gunanya juga membantah. Dari nada pria di depan mereka sudah jelas kalau ini tak dapat di elak lagi, ini permanen dan musti. Sungminlah yang paling kecewa di antara mereka. Lagi-lagi harus kubatalkan, Ibu pasti kecewa, keluhnya dalam hati sambil menunduk dalam. Dia hanya bisa mengangguk patuh bersama member yang lainnya dan mendengarkan susunan jadwal baru dari pengasuh mereka baik-baik.

Kyuhyun menyadari apa yang sedang di kalutkan Sungmin saat ini.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kontrak budak ini tak bisa mereka putuskan begitu saja. Karena jika mereka nekat...,

Mereka harus menaruh _mic _dan meninggalkan ELF.

.

.

"Kita batalkan taruhan ini."

.

.

Cinta yang Tak Seimbang

|KyuMin|

_Inilah awal bagaimana hal "itu" terjadi._

.

.

Berbulan-bulan lamanya setelah kejadian itu,

Sungmin kini berjalan gontai menyusuri jalanan malam. SuperShowINA tadi cukup menguras tenaganya dan membuat kepalanya penat. Belum lagi pikirannya sedang kalut karena datang bulannya, uuuggghh~ perutnya benar-benar ngilu.

Ah, kau terkejut? Biar kujelaskan.

_Uri _Sungmin memang memiliki organ reproduksi ganda sejak remaja. Awalnya sang Ibu meminta agar dokter mengangkat organ itu, tapi hal itu segera Sungmin tolak. Dia lebih mementingkan perusahaan Ayahnya yang saat itu mengalami krisis dan masih asing di kalangan masyarakat. Dia juga berkata, "Lebih baik Ayah gunakan uang itu untuk biaya promosi perusahaan dan asuransi kita." katanya panjang lebar. Lee Chun Hwa terkejut dan segera membalas, "Orang tualah yang memikirkan hal itu. Anak tinggal perlu menerima."

"Tapi pekerjaan Ayahlah yang membiayai kita. Aku juga akan memberikan tabunganku sebagai tambahan dana."

Orangtua mana yang tak bangga saat mengetahui kalau anaknya berpikir begitu dalamnya di usia belia?

Sungmin mengulas senyuman kecil ketika mengingat hal itu. Sebenarnya sekarang dia ingin meminta permohonan operasi pada Lee Soo Man—CEOnya, tapi jadwal super ketat ini membuatnya tak bisa berkutik. "Huft..," dengusnya malas. Ia baru ingat kalau setelah acara ini mereka ada proyek lagu baru dan SS5HK. Rasanya kepala ini makin pening saja, katanya lagi dalam hati. Dan dengan segera ia langkahkan kakinya ke tempat yang agak sepi, jaga-jaga siapa tau ada ELF yang mengenali penyamarannya kini.

Baru ingin duduk di bangku taman kota, Sungmin berdesis. Nyeri di perutnya ini tak bisa ia tahan lagi. "Appo," keluhnya sambil memegang perutnya.

"Anda kenapa?"

Sungmin terkesiap.

Di tatapnya gadis yang baru menyapanya tadi dengan perusahaan kalut, dia cemas kalau-kalau gadis ini adalah ELF dan berteriak, "_Kyaaa~! Ada Sungmin-oppa! Oppa! Oppa! Saranghae! Kita nikah yuk! Eh! Fotoan dulu! Cium bibirku!"_

Bulu kuduk Sungmin mendadak berdiri.

Tapi gadis itu malah menatap Sungmin penasaran. "Apa anda orang Korea?" tanyanya dengan bahasa Inggris berlogat Britain. Sungmin mengangguk sambil menahan topinya agar tetap kebawah—takut pikirannya tadi berubah menjadi kenyataan. Dan lagi, dia takut gadis ini menertawakan _English_nya yang tidak terlalu fasih.

Kalu _Hanyu _dan _Nihon-go _ bolehlah~.

Tapi tetap saja Sungmin gugup untuk membuka suaranya dan memilih untuk berdiam diri. Sang gadis juga kelihatan tidak keberatan, sambil menaruh tangan di pangkuan diapun menyamankan duduknya.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam di tengah dinginnya malam. Gadis itu melirik Sungmin lagi, kali ini tak bisa dia pungkiri kalau dia benar-benar penasaran dengan sosok di sampingnya. Ingin sekali dia bertanya, "Anda laki-laki atau perempuan sih?" -Sungmin memakai sweater hitam dan scraft hingga jakunnya tertutup- tapi dia tahu kalau akhirannya adalah rasa tersinggung dari lawan bicaranya. Karena itulah dia bersenandung kecil sambil memejamkan matanya. Seulas senyum ia tampilkan. Lagu yang di senandungkan ia atur keras suaranya—takut mengganggu orang yang duduk di sampingnya kini.

Matanya terbuka ketika merasa kalau orang itu kini menatapnya. Aah, mereka kini bertemu pandang. Sungmin memandangnya dengan wajah agak terkejut, sementara sang gadis menatapnya bingung dan penasaran.

Sungmin mengenali lagu itu. Itu lagu Kyuhyun.

Ia amati gadis itu. Senyuman yang masih terulas itu bukan senyum manis walaupun senandungannya begitu merdu di dengar.

Senyuman itu palsu. Dan raut wajah gadis itu.., terlihat sendu mungkin?

Sungmin terdiam. Ditudukkan kepalanya sambil memikirkan kalimat yang sesuai untuk dia lontarkan nanti pada gadis itu.

"Judulnya Just Once, dinyanyikan oleh Cho Kyuhyun Super Junior."

Pria manis bergigi kelinci itu terkekeh malu. Rasa canggungnya tadi kini telah menguap ntah kemana. "Aku juga suka lagu itu. Sangat menyentuh hati." jawabnya dengan bahasa Inggris seadanya.

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Kyuhyun menyanyikan lagu itu seperti benar-benar menyanyikan lagu itu pada gadis yang di cintainya, namun sayang gadis itu begitu jauh untuk ia gapai. Aku begitu tersentuh ketika mendengarnya."

"Kau benar. Kau juga sama." jawab Sungmin lagi sambil tersenyum. Dalam hatinya dia mengagumi gadis ini. Tak banyak orang yang mengerti lagu itu sampai sedalam yang gadis ini katakan. Pria berwajah manis itu menyenderkan tubuhnya kesandaran bangku taman, sebelum akhirnya membuka suaranya kembali. "Apakah kau menyenandungkan lagu itu karena berada di posisi Kyuhyun?"

Gadis berambut hitam itu menatap wajah Sungmin yang gelap tertutup moncong topi dan kacamata hitam. Cukup lama ia terdiam dan kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Senyuman kembali ia sunggingkan. "Aku mencintai seseorang. Tapi ia begitu jauh dariku." Sungmin diam mendengarkan. "Ia.., membuat hatiku nyaman tiap kali aku mempunyai masalah. Dia juga yang membuatku tersenyum. Dia idolaku."

"Siapa dia?"

"Lee Sungmin."

Tubuh Sungmin menegang. Gadis itu menatapnya lagi, kali ini ia tak bisa membaca arti dari tatapan itu. "Kau mungkin mengenalnya, Tuan. Dia satu grup dengan Kyuhyun." tawa ringan di lepaskan oleh gadis itu. Membuat Sungmin juga tertawa paksa sambil mempertanyakan hal yang gadis itu rasa lucu. "Tapi aku merelakannya kok. Aku hanya ingin dia tahu perasaanku."

"Aku mengerti."

Lalu mereka kembali terdiam.

Rasa penasaran pada gadis ini membuat Sungmin ingin memancing gadis itu berbicara seputar dirinya. "Jadi ceritanya kau naksir Sungmin, begitu?"

"Aku tak berani mengatakannya. Pumpkins akan menyerangku." tawa kecil merekapun lepaskan. "Sungmin begitu terkenal di antara para gadis ya?" lanjut Sungmin. Anggukan antusias kembali gadis itu lakukan, membuat Sungmin makin tak sabar melanjutkan sesi tanya-jawab ini. "Jadi, jadi? Menurutmu Sungmin itu bagaimana? Bagaiman dengan teman-temanmu?"

"Sungmin itu bagai anak malaikat yang turun dari Bumi. Dia begitu menawan." cekikikan kecil Sungmin lepaskan. Tak menyangka kalau fansnya ini menganggapnya begitu—walau terkesan berlebihan sih. "Para murid laki-laki di kelasku sering berdoa agar Sungmin berubah menjadi seperti* Marilyn Monroe** atau Michelle William***. Andai kau ada di sana, kau pasti akan tertawa jika melihat wajah meratap mereka!" dan tawa mereka kembali pecah dengan nyaringnya.

Puas tertawa mereka pun saling pandang dan melempar senyuman.

"Kau lumayan menyenangkan juga." ucap Sungmin dan sukses membuat gadis itu tersenyum malu. Kemudian mereka pun berjalan ke arah tengah taman kota dan menghampiri penjual asongan yang tengah berjualan di sana. Perbincangan akrab tetap mereka lakukan dengan asyiknya.

.

.

Hingga mereka tak menyadari seorang Cho yang diam mengawasi dari suatu tempat.

.

.

"Jadi kau Sungmin sungguhan?"

Sungmin berdesis nyaring sambil membekap mulut gadis itu, jaga-jaga kalau ada ELF lain di sini. Ah, omong di omong ternyata Sungmin dan gadis ini satu hotel. Jadi mereka putuskan untuk pulang bersama. Gadis itu terdiam. Tiba-tiba saja dia ikut merasa panik seperti Sungmin. "Jangan keras-keras. Kalau ada ELF yang lain bagaimana?" tegur Sungmin setelah melepas bekapannya.

"Ta-tapi kenapa kau keluar hotel?" tanya gadis itu bingung. Pria yang masih setia memakai kacamata dan topinya tertawa kecil. "Aku merasa sumpek di kamar hotelku. Ingin tidur, entah kenapa mataku tak bisa tertutup. Ingin menulis di blogku tentang hari ini, rasanya malaas sekali. Ingin beli wine, tak ada wine yang enak. Yang ada vodka."

Mata gadis itu membulat. "Vodka? Bagaimana kalau kuberi kau rekomendasi?"

"Ah, aku tak berani. Vodka lebih kuat daripada Wine^."

"Tidak! Aku jamin kau akan menyukainya!" Sungmin tampak menimbang-nimbang ajakan gadis di depannya itu. Karena sesuai pengalamannya, vodka hampir membuatnya masuk rumah sakit. Masih membekas di otaknya tentang pengalaman pertama memilih Miras, dan dengan sembrononya dia memilih vodka beralkohol tinggi. Nikmat memang, tapi dampaknya benar-benar menyiksa. Mulai bangun pagi, selama tiga puluh enam jam dia merasa mual dan pening yang parah.

Dan sejak saat itu dia tak berani meminum miras khas Rusia itu.

Tapi jika gadis ini menjaminnya.., tak apalah. "Oke. Aku mau." jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum. "Asal kau yang bayar."

"Haha! Suatu kehormatan bagiku! Mari ke counter!" ajak gadis itu semangat. Tapi belum sempat dia melangkah, ia melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tajam. Seketika itu juga tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan.

Sungmin sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi gadis ini. Di ikuti arah pandangan pemandu jalannya ini sebelum akhirnya kembali menatapnya. Ia heran, tak ada apa-apa. "Eulali?" panggil Sungmin. Gadis bernama Eulali itu terkejut dan segera tersenyum pada Sungmin, lalu membimbing Pria manis itu ke counter.

Sambil melirik mengawasi belakangnya.

.

.

-0o0-

Russian Standartt^*.

Vodka kebanggaan kota kecil bernama Habrin. Sungmin puas begitu mencobanya, tak ia sangka ada orang Indonesia yang mengerti soal minuman penghangat tubuh di saat dingin ini. Mayoritasnya muslim sih, jadi pengetahuan tentang minuman ini tak terlalu luas, pikirnya. Setelah mengobrol dan berbagi info tentang negara masing-masing mereka bertukar alamat surel pribadi sembelum akhirnya saling berpamitan.

Senyum kembali menghiasi wajah manis penyandang gelar "Raja Aegyo Super Junior" ini.

Eulali tidak seperti fans pada umumnya—yang berteriak dan menggapainya agar dapat berjabat

tangan. Dia tenang, supel, dan kadang jahil. Kekehan singkat Sungmin lepaskan. Ia jadi teringat saat gadis itu mencampurkan bunga vanilla di biji kopi yang ia pesan—membuatnya mendadak memuntahkan kudapan malam itu karena rasa **aneh **yang dihasilkan. Dan itu berlanjut menjadi senda gurau yang kadang membuat pengunjung lain melirik mereka sambil tersenyum.

Mirip sekali dengannya dan Kyuhyun saat senggang. Malam terakhirnya di Jakarta kali ini benar-benar berkesan.

Suara gesekan kartu dan bunyi sensor pintu terdengar hampir berbarengan. Sungminpun masuk ke kamar hotelnya sambil melepaskan topi yang sebelumnya ia kenakan. "Memberdeul~! Aku bawa vodka nih!"

Sayang, tawarannya di acuhkan olah beberapa member yang masih 'tahan' matanya dan kini tengah menonton berita di salah satu stasiun televisi Indonesia. Dengan perasaan sedikit terluka ia langkahkan kakinya kedapur hotel setelah itu menyimpan vodka itu di rak bawah. Selesai itu ia masuk ke kamar tidurnya.

"Darimana hyung?"

Sungmin yang baru saja meletakkan sepatunya di lemari terkejut ketika Kyuhyun menyambutnya dengan dingin. Ditatapnya heran dongsaeng kesayangannya ini. "Ini sudah jam 11.23 malam. Kenapa baru pulang? Besok'kan kita berangkat pagi." lanjut Kyuhyun lagi. Rasanya dia sekarang seperti Istri yang mengetahui perselingkuhan Suaminya, ya?

Lupakan.

Kening Sungmin bertaut untuk kesekian kalinya. "Kok begitu sih sambutanmu. Kau sedang berantem dengan siapa, Kyu?"

"Haish, sudah ah."

"Ya, Kyuyunie~." panggil Sungmin. Di peluknya tubuh Kyuhyun dari belakang dengan erat, dan kantuk mulai menghampirinya. Satu uapan lepas dari mulutnya dan dengan segera dia melepas scraft yang sebelumnya melilit lehernya. Setelah itu ia mengganti jeans yang di pakainya dengan boxer merah kotak-kkotak dan kembali memeluk Kyuyunya. Bersendung lirih sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Ritual sebelum tidur mereka ini benar-benar manis. Pria yang lebih muda bahkan hampir tertidur karena senandung lirih Sungmin—sebelum akhirnya dia teringat sesuatu. Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin. "Hyung?" panggilnya.

"Hmm?"

"Kok kau tidak memakai dastermu lagi?"

Namja pencinta pink ini tersedak. Dengan pipi memerah dia menjawab, "A-aku memutuskan berhenti memakainya. Mulai sekarang aku akan memakai daster."

"Aaahh~, _waeyo_~? Kau jadi terlihat gemuk dengan sweater ketat dan boxer itu." mendengar kata gemuk Sungmin langsung tancap gas menyambar daster pink berenda di atas koper—membuat seringai jahat seorang Cho Kyuhyun tampak kembali. Lihatlah, mata tajamnya kini mengamati tiap inchi kulit putih Sungmin yang tampak ketika Sungmin melepas boxer dan sweaternya tak sabaran.

Siulan tanpa suara dia lakukan saat paha dan bokong Sungmin yang tertutup celana dalam Hugo putih berkaret hitam terlihat. Senyuman mesumnya terukir—ohoho, jika Hyukjae melihatnya pasti dia akan bangga, karena magnae Super Junior sekaligus **murid kesayangannya** ini berhasil menerapkan pelajaran yadongisme yang sudah 7 tahun ia ajarkan. #don't try this anywhere!

Bokong Sungmin terlihat begitu montok! Uuh~, ingin sekali Kyuhyun memohon pada Donghae agar taruhan tempo lalu—

Tunggu.

"Ya, Hyungie. Apa yang ada di bokongmu?"

Sungmin berjengit. Segera ia pegang belahan bokongnya dan menghadap Kyuhyun dengan perasaan gugup setengah mati. "A-apanya, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin balik. Apa Kyuhyun melihat cetakan pembalutnya?

Kyuhyun yang bergerak mendekat padanya membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat. Apalagi ketika tangan Kyuhyun terulur kearah samping pinggulnya—aaahh! _Eottohke?! Eottokhe?!_ Jeritnya dalam hati sepeti Ryeowook ketika akan naik roller coaster.

Kok malah melenceng sih!

Namja penggila game itu semakin mendekat pada Sungmin. Tangannya juga kini masuk dalam zona tak aman, semakin lama semakin mendekat pada bokong Sungmin...,

Tapi kemudian Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang memejamkan matanya sambil mendekap daster erat-erat. Kini giliran dia yang mengerutkan kening bingung, kenapa Sungmin terlihat begitu pasrah? Kenapa Sungmin tidak menghindar atau mendorongnya menjauh? Sengaja ia diamkan tangannya dengan posisi yang masih hampir menyentuh bilik kiri bokong Sungmin. Menunggu.

Dan perkiraannya tepat.

Sungmin kini tengah menatapnya dengan penasaran sekaligus, gugup mungkin? Seringai kembali ia kembangkan. "Kenapa, hyung? Kau benar-benar ingin ku'sentuh'?" tanyanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sungmin yang memerah. Tawanya menggelegar ketika Sungmin memukulinya dengan daster yang masih setia di tangan.

Satu remasan di bokong.

"Ahh!" Sungmin memejamkan sebelah matanya ketika Kyuhyun meremas bokongnya. "Kyu! Sopan sekali kau! Lakukan itu pada Istrimu nanti!"

"Hahaha! Begitu saja kok marah sih?" balas Kyuhyun santai. Kedua matanya menatap nafsu kedua puting Sungmin yang menegang karena terpaan AC. "Andai saja saat itu taruhannya bukan menyangkut Ddangkoma, hyung. Mungkin aku bisa menang." katanya lagi sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Sungmin. Sungmin yang mendengar hal itu terkejut—sebelum akhirnya ia kembali melenguh.

Remasan-remasan lagi di kedua bagian paha belakang membuat mangsa seorang Cho Kyuhyun itu melenguh lirih untuk kesekian kali. Tubuhnya menegang ketika Kyuhyun meniup belakang telinganya. "Ooh, Kyu. Apa yang kau laku—cukup. Geli." adu Sungmin sambil mendorong dada Kyuhyun. Namun nihil. Namja yang lebih muda tetap bertahan di posisinya dan terus menggoda titik lemah milik Lee Sungmin.

Rasa puas ia rasakan ketika Sungmin kembali melenguh saat bibirnya mengecup samping tengkuknya dengan mesra. Menggelitik, bagai bulu angsa putih.

"Kyu." panggil Sungmin lagi. Ia terus berusaha melepaskan diri dari magnaenya ini, namun selalu saja gagal. Terlintas di otaknya untuk menyerang Kyuhyun dengan salah satu jurus Taichi, tapi ia tak sampai hati untuk melakukannya! Maka dari itu, yang di lakukannya sekarang hanya memejamkan mata dan mendorong serta membujuk Kyuhyun agar berhenti. Cara lembutnya selalu menang, terkadang. "Uung..." tangan kanan Kyuhyun kini berada di belahan bokongnya. Semakin turun.. Semakin turun.. Semakin turun hingga hampir menyentuh cetakan pembalut Sungmin..

"Ya! Kenapa kalian belum tidur jua!? Sekarang sudah jam berapa, hoi!"

_Uri _KyuMin terlonjak ketika suara seorang Kim Young Woon a.k.a KangIn menginterupsi mereka. Segera saja mereka membalas bentakan itu dengan salam selamat malam dan segera memadamkan lampu mereka—alasan mengapa KangIn bisa mengetahui apakah mereka masih terjaga atau sudah terlelap. Semenit kemudian, pria itu berlalu. Suara pintu tertutup terdengar di tengah kesunyian hotel.

Hening.

Sungmin yang telah selesai memakai dasternya memeluk boneka baru yang di berikan ELF hari ini erat, guna menyembunyikan rasa gugup dan malunya atas apa yang dia dan Kyuhyun baru saja lakukan. Sebuah tegukan ludah terdengar nyaring dari tenggorokan Lee Sungmin. Membuat bocah Cho di sampingnya berbalik kearahnya. "Maaf ya, hyung, aku keterlaluan menggodamu." pinta sang magnae. "Aku malah melakukan pelecehan terhadapmu."

"Ti-tidak kok, Kyu. Aku mengerti keusilanmu itu." jawab Sungmin sambil mentap Kyuhyun sejanak, sebelum akhirnya kembali ia benamkan kepalanya pada boneka yang sekarang dia peluk. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. "Kau manis kalau malu-malu, hyung."

"Yack!"

"Hahaha! Nde, nde~!" Sungmin membalas tawa Kyuhyun setelah mencolek hidungnya. Di tariknya selimut mereka, lalu di peluknya Kyuhyun. "Tak perlu menyanyi, Kyu. Mari kita tidur."

"Baiklah. Mimpi indah."

"Mimpi indah."

.

.

"Kau tak akan kulepaskan seperti hari ini, hyung." ucap Kyuhyun sambil mendekap Sungminnya erat. Tatapan tajam penuh ambisi ia tunjukan entah pada siapa. "Karena kau milikku."

.

.

Sungmin kini asyik mengetik dalam laptop Valonya. Terkadang tawanya lepas dan kedua tangannya memegang perut buncitnya (di keroyok Pumpkins dan Sungmin). Surel dari Eulali benar-benar mengocok perutnya.

["Aku tau inisial pacarmu. NY'kan?"

"Ngarang aja kau!" Luhan mulai salting.

"Tuh di bajumu ada tulisan "I Love NY", ciee ketahuan kau!"

"NY itu New Tork!"

"Oh, jadi pacarmu namanya New York?"]#*

Tawa Sungmin makin mengeras ketika membaca kelanjutannya. Bahkan tak jarang Eunhyuk masuk dan mengecek keadaannya, sampai akhirnya dia capek sendiri dan pergi tidur. 'Puas-puaslah tertawa, Sungmin~' begitu tulisnya dalam secarik surat yang sampai sekarang masih belum Sungmin baca.

Jelaslah, suratnya saja di taruh di lantai.

"Aku jadi ingin belajar bahasa Indonesia!" jerit Sungmin gemas. Bagian kecil dari buku yang baru saja di ketikkan Eulali benar-benar kocak, ia ingin sekali membacanya. Lain waktu ia akan mengunjungi Kedubes Indonesia untuk belajar bahasa itu. Siapa tau dutanya bersedia, batinnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Hingga suara pintu terbuka menghentikan tawanya.

"Wah, kau sudah pulang K—" Kyuhyun tanpa ancang-ancang mencium bibir Sungmin sambil memeluknya erat, membuat Sungmin berjengit kaget. Hampir saja ia menghajar Kyuhyun dengan tapak Buddhanya sang magnae menatapnya dalam. Membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya itu.

"Kyuhyun?" panggilnya saat Kyuhyun kini menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Ya Tuhan, Kyuhyun! Apa yang terjadi! Ayahmu memarahimu lagi? Atau ada investor yang—"

"Apa ini salah, Sungmin-hyung?" Kyuhyun sekarang benar-benar menangis sambil tetap menatap Sungmin. "Apa perasaanku padamu ini salah, hyung?"

"Kyuhyun."

Sungmin beramsumsi kalau Kyuhyun sedang mabuk sekarang, terlihat dari wajahnya yang memerah dan matanya yang sayu. Tapi bisa saja itu akibat tangisannya, kan? Apa maksud Kyuhyun sebenarnya? Pria manis itu hanya bisa mendekap dan mengusap punggung Kyuhyun dengan sayang, berharap kalau ini akan menenangkan dongsaeng kesayangannya.

Senyum lembut ia tunjukkan ketika isakan Kyuhyun mereda. "Kau sudah merasa lebih baik, Kyu?" tanyanya setelah Kyuhyun kini menatap kedua matanya. Tangan kanan pria bermarga Lee ini menghapus airmata di pipi dan dagu Kyuhyun dengan perlahan dan di sambut isakan lirih lawan bicaranya kini. Kikikan kecil ia lepaskan saat mendengar isakan itu. "Aduh, Kyuyu. Kau ini ternyata masih saja cenggeng ya? Setahuku orang berdarah A itu tegar, loh."

"Aku sudah menyimpan masalah ini sejak lama."

Jawaban itu membuat pria yang lebih tua itu terdiam. "Maaf jika kau tidak menyukai ciumanku tadi. Tapi aku tak bisa menahannya lagi, hyunga, aku tak tahan lagi."

"Apa maksudmu, Kyu? Jelaskan padaku pelan-pelan—"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Tapi cintaku ini seperti seorang namja pada yeoja yang ia cintai." jawab Kyuhyun dengan lantang, sontak Sungmin yang mendengarnya kembali terkejut. Sepertinya ia paham kenapa Kyuhyun 'menjamah'nya saat di hotel tempo lalu, mengapa Kyuhyun suka mengkungkungnya lebih dari member yang laindan bahkan menciumnya di luar skenario seperti barusan tadi.

Ia paham maksud perkataan Kyuhyun malam itu.

"Kyu. Itu dosa berat. Demi Tuhan, sejak kapan kau memiliki perasaan itu?"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan kecewa—membuat hati Sungmin berdenyut seolah tertusuk duri. Ia bersungguh-sungguh, Kyuhyun tidak sedang usil saat ini. Dengan gontai pria yang lebih muda itu berjalan menjauh dari kamar Sungmin. "Maaf kalau hal ini membuatmu jijik, Hyung. Aku hanya berusaha mengikuti kata hatiku."

"Ya, Cho Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun!" panggil Sungmin berkali-kali hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun kembali masuk ke kamarnya. Sungguh, ia tak tega melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang begitu rapuh saat ini. "Kyuhyun-ah..," panggil Sungmin lagi lebih lembut. Kakinya berjalan kearah Kyuhyun yang masih diam dan menatapnya sambil memegang daun pintu, lalu di peluknya kembali tubuh jangkung itu erat-erat. Ia lirik bagian samping wajah Kyuhyun yang tampak sembab oleh air mata.

"Kyuhyunnie?" panggil Sungmin untuk kesekian kalinya. "Aku tau ini berat untukmu. Tapi... aku harus menolaknya. Kau tahukan apa alasanku?" tubuh Kyuhyun melemas. Dengan terpaksa ia anggukkan kepalanya sebelum akhirnya membiarkan Sungmin mengecup pipi kanannya. Ia resapi ciuman itu.

Lama mereka bertahan dengan posisi itu, dimana Sungmin yang sedikit berjinjit sambil memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun yang melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sungmin. Terlihat begitu manis hingga kau ingin memfotonya.

"Hyung." Kyuhyun melepas lingkaran tangannya di pinggang Sungmin setelah cukup lama terdiam. Sungmin pun menatapnya. "Apakah.., kau mau mencoba menerima perasaanku?"

"Kyuhyun. Ini adala—"

"Kumohon. Aku akan menunggumu." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sendu. Disatu sisi, ia ingin sekali menolak permintaan Kyuhyun. Ini adalah perbuatan yang melenceng, keluarganya pasti akan menolak hubungan mereka biarpun ia akhirnya turut jatuh hati pada Kyuhyun. Belum lagi dampak yang akan terjadi; fans, para rekan bisnis perusahaan keluarga mereka, pekerjaan mereka sebagai artis dan nama baik keluarga mereka. Sungmin menghela nafasnya, pikiran itu mulai lagi..,

tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya berdesir dan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat.

Pipi Sungmin merona. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia begini?

Kyuhyun yang sedaritadi harap-harap cemas menatap Sungmin bingung. "Hyung? Kau kenapa?" tanyanya dan hanya di sambut gelengan kepala dari pria yang menjadi lawan bicaranya kini. Pria manis itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan manik berkilat. "Baiklah. Aku mau." Kyuhyun hampir saja melompat dan memeluk Sungmin yang ada di depannya kini. Belum sempat memeluk, Sungmin sudah memotong lagi. "Tapi dengan satu syarat."

Kening Kyuhyun terangkat saat mendengarnya.

"Buat aku mencintaimu."

.

.

Annyeong!

Wuih, Saya dapat banyak review. Terima kasih atas pendapat-pendapat kalian semua! (cium satu-satu) teaser kemarin kurang menggigit ya? Sebagai permintaan maaf dan hadiah atas review anda sekalian saya persembahkan chapter ini! #jjang~

semoga kalian menyukainya!

Eh, bentar lagi JOY day 'kan? Apa kalian sudah siap dengan hadiah di tangan? Aahh, saya belum nih. Awalnya mau mampir ke **xshop untuk beli 'hadiah', tapi gila, mahal! 'hadiah' yang mau saya kirim harganya selangit. #plak

Bohong, gak mungkin saya kasih sextoy ke KyuMin. Mereka sudah punya kok. #beberkan aib

Mari kita membalas review!

[ChoLee KyuMinie]

Ops!

Maaf, jatahnya harus berhenti di tengah-tengah dulu ya~!

[sitapumpkinelf, sae, SPREAD JOY, winecouple, Ainun, sissy]

Sudah saya lanjutkan. Terima kasih atas reviewnya, review lagi ya~?

[Kid]

Maaf, kid. Sungmin-eomma akan saya sakiti lahir-batin. (di gampar Kyuhyun)

[abilhikmah]

Iya, Ming hamil.., Tapi sampai chapter 3 nikmati dulu flashbacknya, ya?

[fitriKyuMin]

Ya, Sungminnie hamil anak Kyu. #SPOILER

tentang taruhannya sudah saya jawab di cerita ini, kan? Tidak ada yang menang ataupun kalah karena taruhan itu mereka hentikan. Jadwal ketat begitu, tak mungkin mereka nekat lanjutkan taruhannya'kan? Ini dia kelanjutannya~, review lagi ya?

[Cho Na Na]

Benar chingu. Donghaelah penyebab semua ini. (Donghae: KOK AKU?)

Saya sengaja memperumit jalan cerita ini supaya panjang dan kau sekaligua pembaca yang lain menikmati konfliknya. Tapi seperti yang kalian lihat, tulisan saya pasti punya kekurangan di sana-sini. Jadi mohon tutorialnya. Tutorial anda akan saya bayar dengan tulisan saya ini. (:

[Miinalee]

Bukan, Mahonya itu Kyuhyun. x)

Well! Semoga kalian menikmati cerita ini! Target update selanjutnya tanggal 14! Oh ya, mari kita poling siapa yang akan menjawab review edisi Juli.

Kyuhyun|Sungmin|Donghae|Ryeowook|Eunhyuk|Eulali|Sooman|Siwon

Sampai jumpaa~!

-0o0-

(*) itu true story. Saat para murid laki-laki di kelas saya mengenal Sungmin, mereka langsung jatuh cinta. Tapi saat seorang teman saya memberitahu bahwa Sungmin adalah namja, mereka langsung ke katedral dan berdoa pada Tuhan agar Sungmin berubah—dusta. Agar ada murid baru yang imut seperti Sungmin. Namun sayang, sampai kami luluspun tak ada anak baru yang datang. Kasihan~..

(**) simbol PlayBoy sepanjang masa sekaligus artis seksi terkenal yang pertama kali keluar negeri. (acung jempol bareng EunHae)

(***) pemeran Marlyn Monroe di film "My Week With Marlyn".

(^) Vodka memang lebih kuat dari Wine, karena kendungan alkoholnya lebih tinggi. Jika biasanya Wine 19%, vodka bisa 23-25%. Karena Vodka buatan orang Rusia, jadi lebih ampuh dari Wine, Rum, Bir maupun coklat panas.

(^*) Russian Standartt adalah merk Vodka kelas 2 yang laris manis di kota Habrin, Cina. Tapi kalau minum sampai sebotol, bahaya 36 jam menanti~...

Mohon reviewnya?

.

.

Lee Sora|btk270613


	3. Awal Cinta Kita

"Membuat Sungmin-hyung.., mencintaiku.."

Kalimat itu keluar untuk kesekian kalinya dari mulut seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Tatapan matanya yang kosong masih setia melekat di kedua bola mata hitamnya. Dan kini bergulir ke bawah, memandangi jemari tangannya yang sedaritadi bermain di piyama miliknya. Ia menekan kain itu dengan perlahan. Dan, "Mencintaiku..," ulangnya lagi sembari menatap langit-langit kamar. "Bagaimana caranya?"

Hanya keheningan malam yang menjawab.

Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum hambar. Sungmin pasti sudah tahu kalau ia tak akan mampu membuat pria manis itu jatuh hati akan dirinya—seperti ribuan Sparkyu di seluruh dunia ini. Alasannya mudah. Sungmin adalah pribadi yang taat agama dan norma manusia. Membuat harapannya untuk balas di cintai semakin menipis.

Suara ranjang berderit memecah senyapnya kamar itu. Tubuh Kyuhyun terus merangkak naik di sana, kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya dengan sangat perlahan. Pikirannnya masih kalut akan semua permasalahan sulit yang sedaritadi menuntut agar terjawab, bahkan lebih sulit daripada soal trigometri yang ia pecahkan tempo lalu. Kepalanya serasa berputar hebat. Ia remat selimut hitam pemberian Sungmin tempo lalu dengan erat. Semakin erat, dan berubah menjadi cengkraman yang kuat. Matanya pun menyayu.

"Hyungie.." panggilnya lirih sembari menatap sendu bekas ranjang Sungmin. Matanya kini mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Cintaku padamu bahkan lebih menyesakkan dibandingkan cinta dalam kisahku yang lalu."

.

.

"Mengapa kau memperumit hubungan kita, Kyuhyun-ah..?"

.

.

Cinta yang Tidak Seimbang

|KyuMin|

_Andai Erasmus dan Shakespeare mengetahui kisah cinta kalian, mereka pasti sangat berduka dari lubuk hati yang terdalam..,_

_._

_._

Sungmin menatap jendela dengan mata memerah.

Sudah empat jam berlalu dan dia masih saja belum bisa tertidur. Banyak cara ia lakukan: seperti menyanyi, mendengar musik lembut, minum susu hingga menghipnotis diri sendiri. Tapi nihil. Tak ada yang berhasil. Ia mengerang frustasi. Sosok yang menjadi pikirannnya itu kembali membuat kepalanya pusing.

Kyuhyun.

Aah, sudah seminggu ini dia menjauhi Kyuhyun agar dia dapat memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk Pria game itu, tapi entah kenapa bukannya malah selesai—masalah itu malah membebani pikirannya! Dan seperempat waktu liburan pasca SS5HK habis hanya untuk memikirkan hal itu. "Kyuhyun..," pangggilnya lirih. Ia hela nafasnya lelah. Permasalahan ini benar-benar rumit.

Dan mengingat Kyuhyun, Sungmin menjadi merindukan suara Pria mantan kawan sekamarnya itu. Suara yang halus, lembut dan mampu membuatnya terbuai dalam emosi yang Kyuhyun sampaikan lewat lagu-lagu balladnya. Suara yang berkali-kali membuatnya terlelap dengan begitu mudahnya.

Sungmin terkesiap. Lagu Kyuhyun kalau tidak salah ada di ponselku! Soraknya dalam hati—dan segera saja ia raih ponsel pintar hitam miliknya, kemudian menyetel lagu itu dengan earphone yang sudah terpasang di telinga. Ia pejamkan matanya..,

dan usahanya berhasil.

Tak lama kemudian, matanya berat jua. Hingga satu uapan terakhir dari mulutnya membuatnya terlelap.

Tanpa tahu kalau ada seseorang yang mengamatinya dari balik pintu.

Sosok itu tersenyum, kemudian berlalu dari sana.

-0o0-

Pagi yang cerah menyambut Ibukota Korea bagian Selatan untuk jutaan kalinya seperti biasa.

Dan pagi ini mereka diramaikan dengan,

"Banguuuunn!"

Teriakan nyaring nan mengerikan terdengar dari dapur—mulut seorang Kim Ryeowook. Dengan nafsunya ia memukul-mukul bokong panci menggunakan spatula kayu hingga teriakannya berbaur dengan suara nyaring logam bertemu kayu.

Yang anehnya para member itu masih tertidur.

Ryeowook terdiam dengan kening mengkerut. Memang sih, minggu ini mereka bebas dari jadwal World Tour dan deretan show mereka, tapi sarapan pagi penting sekali, bukan? "Aigoo. Mereka kuat sekali tidurnya, apa aku harus sewa Toa raksasa?"

Kenapa tidak setel Karl Meyer dengan volume terkuat saja, Wookie-ah?

Perlahan ia masuk ke kamar Leeteuk. Di hampirinya Henry, Zhoumi dan Shindong yang masih terlelap dengan portabel tv menyala. Namja pecinta jerapah itu menggeleng singkat. "Lainkali harus beli tv dengan timer." ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Dia benarkan selimut yang tersibak dan kemudian dilangkahkan kakinya ke kamar selanjutnya—kamar Donghae. Sedikit ia longokan kepalanya ke dalam kamar itu,

Dan senyum aneh menghiasi wajah manis seorang Kim Ryeowook.

Perlahan dia ambil satu—dua mayat kecoa yang ada di kotak perangkap serangga, lalu dipindahkan makhluk-makhluk hitam itu ke kepala Donghae. Meletakkannya di bibir tipis si Fishy—uuukh! Cekikan jahil ia tahan mati-matian setelah berhasil keluar dari kamar. Ohoh, kasihan uri Donghae~..

"Rasain! Siapa suruh menjahili Sungmin-hyung!" serunya sambil menjauh dari sana. Dan ia lalu teringat kalau ada orang lain yang belum di bangunkannya—Sungmin.

Ryeowook lalu berpindah ke bekas kamar Yesung dan mengintipnya seperti yang sudah-sudah. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat Sungmin yang tertidur di sofa malas tanpa selimut. Padahal suhu di termometer ruangan mereka menunjukkan angka 20 derajat Celcius! Bagaimana bisa Sungmin tertidur tanpa memakai selimut? "Aduh, Sungmin-hyung." dan segeralah ia menyelimuti tubuh Sungmin. Ia benarkan posisi kepala Sungmin dengan hati-hati dan memindahkan ponsel pintar milik seniornya itu ke meja nakas.

Tak lama kemudian ponsel itu berdering. Ryeowook mengernyit heran ketika melihat caller id di layar ponsel Sungmin berupa huruf kapital.

"Siapa Eulali?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Ia ragu, ingin rasanya ia angkat panggilan itu—tapi ia juga tahu kalau itu tindakan yang tidak sopan. Hingga akhirnya deringan itu berhenti. Ryeowook menghela nafas lega,

untuk sementara.

"Aish! Buset dah, pagi-pagi sudah menelpon orang! Tidak so—aduh, kok cara bicaraku aneh ya? Buset itu apa? Bahasa apa ini? Sejak kapan aku disini? Wah, jadi mirip buku yang dibaca Shindong-hyung dan Sungmin-hyung. Apa judulnya ya? Bukunya dimana ya sekerang? Eh, kok sekerang. Sekarang?"

Tak mau lama berpikir, Ryeowook yang baru saja amnesia menjawab telepon itu.

"Sungmin-oppa, selamat pagi."

Ryeowook mengernyit. Sejak kapan Sungmin bisa bahasa Indonesia? "Maaf aku menelponmu pagi-pagi begini. Ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu, apa kau keberatan?" tanya perempuan yang Ryeowook tahu bernama Eulali itu. Ia galau sekarang, apa yang harus kukatakan padanya? Aduh, bagaimana ini!? Eottokhe! Eottokhe!? Aku jadi seperti anak muda yang ada di sinetron-sinetron saja! Batinnya dalam hati.

Perempuan itu kembali berbicara dengan bahasa Indonesia yang Ryeowook tidak mengerti artinya. Dan segera ia bongkar rak buku miliknya di kamar. "Halo? Oppa-ra?" panggil Eulali lagi—membuat Ryeowook makin panas-dingin. "Oppa?" ulangnya lagi. "Oppa~?"

"Aduhh!" tangan Ryeowook gemetar dan berkeringat dingin sekarang. Aku butuh bantuan! Kamus Indonesia-Korea, Cara berbicara Indonesia, Panduan bagi Turispun boleh—manamanamana—argh! Kamus apaan nih, bahasa Perancis! Siapa sih yang sok belajar bahasa ini!? Omelnya dalam hati. Tangannya lalu membuang buku itu dan suara 'bedebum' nyaring membangunkan para member yang tadi masih terbang dalam mimpi masing-masing.

"-PUAAAAHH! SIALAN! KECOA!?"

"Oppa~? Kau tidur lagi?"

"Siapa yang menaruh kecoa di mulutku?! Hoi! Siapaaa! Berani-beraninya—apa kata ELF kalau tau aku di cium kecoa!?"

"BUAHAH! Pagi-Pagi sudah ribut—"

Suara bantingan pintu terdengar. Ternyata itu Zhoumi dengan pel-pel-an di tangannya. "Donghae!? Mana malingnya!? Berani sekali dia mencuri ciumanmu?!"

Entah mengapa Zhoumi ikut absurd begini.

"Hua! Maling!?"

"Mana malingnya!?"

"Hentikan! Aku pusiingg!"

"..." Eulali di kejauhan sana sepertinya mendengar ribut-ribut di negara seberang. Ia sedikit merinding saat bentakan marah Ryeowook, suara kesal Donghae dan nada panik pasangan ZhouRy berbaur menjadi satu di telinganya. "O-Oppa-ra, maaf aku mengganggumu. Akan kukirim pesan Veronika—"

"ANDWAE! No! No! Don't close the telpon!"

... Hening sejenak.

Hening sejenak lagi.

"... Hah. Hah." Ryeowook yang sudah menemukan salah satu buku panduan bahasanya terengah di tengah-tengah perasaan malu dan gugup—sementara tiga ekor pengacau suasana itu terdiam setelah mendengar jeritan si Enternal Magnae Super Junior barusan. Dengan cara mundur teratur, merekapun menjaga jarak mereka dengan Pria bermarga Kim di depan.

"Mmmh. Engg, anda.." ia menyipitkan matanya sambil menatap deretan kata di buku. "Aah, ka-ka... mu a-ada perlu apa?" tanya Ryeowook sambil mengeja deretan kata kapital yang tertera di buku dengan tersendat-sendat. Jujur, ia sangat asing dengan aksara ini. Ia hanya bisa berharap kalau ejaannya tepat dan lawan bicara mengerti maksudnya. "Sungmin a-abang... se-sedang tidur. Ka-kau ada peee~, pesa.. eh, pesan atau kabar nih. Eng, kabar?"

Zhoumi melirik Henry yang tengah mengurus mulut Donghae. "Pstt. Rie, kau tau siapa yang sedang di telepon Li Xu?"

Henry hanya menggeleng dan balik bertanya tentang bahasa yang tengah Ryeowook gunakan, Zhoumi maupun Donghae lalu balas menggeleng.

Ryeowook menutup wajahnya malu ketika tawa Eulali terdengar nyaring. "Y-Yak! Saya mengerti tidak Indonesia bahasa!"

"Ooh~, yang benar itu, "Saya tidak mengerti bahasa Indonesia", Wookie-ah~"

"Molla! Yang penting aku ngomong!" Donghae dan Zhoumi tertawa keras mendengar omelan gratis Ryeowook. Henry yang tadi ikut tertawa lalu merampas ponsel Sungmin dan mengaktifkan speakernya—di saat yang sama pula Shindong keluar dari kamar sambil menguap lebar. "Ehem, are you speak English? Or, Chinese maybe? (apa kau bisa berbahasa Inggris? Atau, Mandarin mungkin?)" tanya Henry. Shindong yang penasaran pun bergabung dan ikut nongkrong sambil lesehan di lantai bersama member lain dan Ryeowook yang masih kesal.

Eulali menghentikan tawanya. "Both. (Keduanya)" jawabnya singkat. Zhoumi yang mendengar itu bersorak senang.

"Wah, bagus dong! Lalu kamu ini siapanya ChengMin? Pagi-pagi sudah telpon. Pacarnya ya~?"

"Aah~"

"Enak saja! Aku hanya teman minumnya!"

"Tapi setahuku teman minum Sungmin-hyung adalah Kyuhyun. Jujur deh~, kamu pacar Sungmin-hyung'kan~?" goda Ryeowook dengan Hanyunya dan di dukung dengan tepuk tangan (plus) sorak-sorai kegirangan para namja lainnya. Eulali hanya diam, ia memilih agar tidak membalas godaan itu agar mereka mengerti bahwa ia serius.

Shindong yang menangkap sinyal itu langsung mengambil alih. "Ehem, Nona. Kuharap kau mengerti bahasa Inggrisku. Sungmin saat ini masih tidur di kamarnya, sepertinya ia kelelahan karna tur kami tempo lalu—"

"Ada apa ini?"

Kelima namja itu terkejut ketika Sungmin berdiri di belakang mereka.

"Oppa? Wah, kau sudah bangun?"

"Aku terbangun." Sungmin tertawa kecil. "Ah, kalian sudah mengenal Eulali ya. Dia ELF dari Indonesia, dan juga orang yang sudah mengirim wine malam kemarin."

"Ooh—MWO!? Jadi wine Kosta Browne itu darinya!?" pekikan Donghae hanya dijawab tawa dari Sungmin dan Eulali. "Hebat.., Kau ternyata tahu wine yang lezat ya.. " komentar Donghae dengan bahasa Mandarin—dan kemudian suara batuk yang cukup keras terdengar dari sana.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. "Ya, kau tak apa?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Disini lebih dingin dari biasanya. Oh, ya, aku bisa mengirimkannya untukmu, Donghae-sshi!"

Donghae terkejut. "Kau kenal suaraku?"

"Tentu saja, aku 'kan ELF."

"Apa uangmu tidak habis?" lanjut Donghae.

"Dia pemilik salah satu Restoran laris di sana." Sungmin mengambil tempat di samping Henry.

"Yaah~" seru para pendengar dengan kompaknya. Sungminpun teringat kalau ini telah melenceng. "Hei. Menjauhlah kalian semua, aku ingin bicara berdua dengannya."

"Mau membicarakan kencan, hyung? Cieee~"

"Tuit-tuiiiitt!"

"Ja-jangan sembarangan! Kami tidak pacaran!" bantah Sungmin dengan wajah malu.

"Lha, terus? Kok pagi-pagi sudah main telepon-teleponan? Pasti ada 'sesuatu', nih? Hayo~, ngaku~?" Donghae kembali tertawa ketika Sungmin melemparkan bantal sofa padanya. Namja imut berbibir sensual itu menaikkan otot dagunya sambil menatap tajam para member lainnya. "Dengar ya. Eulali memang ELF dan dia kawan bisnisku sekarang. Kami memiliki proyek penting untuk Asia Tenggara, sekaligus saling mempromosikan negara."

"Atau curi-curi waktu untuk berdua?" dan kembali, kepala Donghae menjadi bulan-bulanan sang Raja Aegyo. Shindong yang tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan kerasnya memukul bahu Sungmin, membuat keempat namja lain tertawa makin keras saat Sungmin mengaduh. "Oke, kami tak akan mencurigaimu lagi. Tapi setelah ini kau berhutang penjelasan pada kami, Lee Sungmin."

"Arra." dan segera Sungmin rubah mode teleponnya. Rupa-rupanya kelima member tadi malah mencuri dengar sambil pura-pura membaca buku. "Jadi, Eu? Apa alasanmu menelfonku, hm?"

"Aku di titipi pesan dari Ny. Poe kalau Roxette menerima tawaranmu! Aku senang sekali!"

"Aigoo! Jeongmalyo?!" Siwon yang baru masuk keruangan mengernyit dengan tingkah Sungmin. "Ahahaha! Berhasil! Aku berhasil~!"

"Pertemuan akan kita adakan tanggal 12 nanti. Apa jadwalmu senggang?"

"Ya—eh," Sungmin menoleh ke Siwon yang sedang berbincang dengan Donghae. "Donghae-ah! Bagaimana jadwal kita?" tanyanya dengan nada semangat. Pria yang menjadi lawan bicaranya terdiam. "Mmh.., kurasa kita free sampai tanggal 17, hyung."

"Yesshhh! Eu! Aku ikut! Aku ikut!"

"Wokeh! Ah, satu hal lagi, Oppa!"

Sungmin yang tadi memeluk Siwon dan Henry dengan begitu riang buru-buru menghentikan sikap kekanakannya. "Aku baru ingat kalau kita wajib membawa pasangan untuk pesta dansa."

"M-mwoya!"

Siwon dan kelima member yang lain mencuri dengar. "A-aduh, oppa. Telingaku sakit." adu Eulali.

"Tunggu dulu! Pesta dansa? Buat apa?"

Eulali terdengar menghela nafasnya. "Kau lupa kalau Ny. Poe dan Roxette orang yang menghargai seni klasik? Mereka turunan orang Victorian, oppa."

"Ahh, pantas. Apakah musti?"

"Musti. Dan pastikan kalau teman berdansamu nanti orang yang tepat, oppa. Seperti...,"

.

.

.

"... Kau yakin 'dia'?"

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah? Bisa tolong urus anak-anak?"

"Tentu saja, Nyonya!" seru Kyuhyun semangat. Dengan hati-hati ia gendong bocah perempuan yang sedaritadi asyik menggambar di pangkuannya, "Hop-ah~! hm. Waktunya makan, Jinri-ah. Makan dengan Oppa, ya?" Jinri hanya terkikik senang dan menjawab "Iya" dengan riangnya. Kyuhyun lalu menggendong Jinri sementara anak-anak yang lain mengikutinya dari belakang.

Disinilah Kyuhyun sekarang, sebuah panti asuhan khusus anak-anak cacat yang pernah ia dan Sungmin datangi untuk sebuah acara berjudul "Love Family" bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Ia datang kemari untuk mencoba menghilangkan persoalan-persoalan sulit yang sedari dulu dipikirkannya. Sekaligus untuk memenuhi janjinya dulu.

Tanpa Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berhenti melangkah. Ia lantas menunduk, apakah Sungmin sudah bangun? Atau sarapan? Sedang apa dia sekarang? Bagaimana dengan pengakuannya malam itu? Apa.., Sungmin menerimanya..?

Pikiran-pikiran itu terus berkecamuk di kepalanya dan membuatnya kembali menghela nafas berat untuk kesekian kali. Persoalannya dengan Sungmin benar-benar membuat kepalannya pening.

"Aigoo, hyung kenapa sih? Kok melamun?" tanya Jungri sambil memeluk paha Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang tersadar langsung menampilkan senyumnya dan menimang-nimang Jinri yang mulai rewel. "Maaf, hyung hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Kau tuntun saja yang lain ke meja makan."

"Memangnya hyung sedang memikirkan apa?"

Tawa Kyuhyun lepaskan. "Ini permasalahan orang dewasa. Anak-anak sepertimu tak perlu tahu." katanya. Jungri dan anak-anak lain mengerang dan beberapa meneriakkan protes mereka. Membuat magnae SuJu ini kembali tertawa gemas. "Eotte, bagaimana kalau begini: kita sarapan bersama lalu ngobrol di ruang bermain. Siapa yang setuju?"

Semua anak mengangkat tangan mereka dengan kompak lalu duduk di kursi masing-masing dengan rapi. Jinri lalu menatap Kyuhyun yang baru saja mendudukkannya di kursi. "Oppa. Oppa. Kenapa sih tidak kita bicarakan saja sambil makan?"

"Tidak boleh, Jinri. Itu namanya tidak sopan. Karena setiap kegiatan kita ada waktunya." ucap Kyuhyun sambil membagi rata porsi nasi goreng kepiting biru yang baru saja di masakkan salah satu Ibu pengasuh ke piring anak-anak itu. Anak-anak yang sudah mendapat jatah lalu berdoa singkat dan melahap sarapan mereka sambil menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun lalu melanjutkan perkataannya setelah menuangkan air putih di gelas-gelas di meja. "Seperti contohnya: ada saatnya kita tidur, ada saatnya kita nonton dan ada saatnya kita ke kamar mandi. Semua hal itu ada jadwalnya."

"Lalu? Sekarang kami harus makan tanpa ngobrol, hyung?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Yahh, gak seru. Sunyi hyung."

"Oke deh, kita ngobrol karena kita jarang bertemu." Kyuhyun memilih untuk mengalah.. "Apa yang ingin kalian obrolkan, hm?"

Anak-anak itu terdiam. Mereka menerawang sambil mengunyah nasi goremh mereka. "Oh ya! Kami ingin ngobrol tentang Sungmin-hyung!" kata anak laki-laki berparas manis dan bermata besar yang duduk di seberang Jinri—Jiham. "Kyuhyun-hyung, kenapa Sungmin-hyung tidak ikut kemari?"

"Itu.., Sungmin-hyung sedang dengan keluarganya. Ia tidak bisa kemari." jawab Kyuhyun berbohong. Anak-anak itu kemudian mengerang kecewa. "Padahal asyik kalau ada Sungmin-oppa."

"Iya, Jinri benar."

"Sungmin-oppa itu manis seperti perempuan, dan enak dipeluk~"

"Aku sangat rindu Sunggminnie-oppa!"

"Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan Sungmin-hyung." dan anak-anak yang lain merespon pendapat-pendapat itu sambil melahap sarapan mereka.

Ibu pengurus yang sedaritadi memperhatikan ruang makan tersenyum penuh arti ketika melihat senyuman kecut seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Di hampirinya Kyuhyun dan di pegangnya kedua bahu Pria tampan itu dari belakang. "Bertengkar dengan Sungminnie, Kyuhyunie?" namja penyandang julukan "GaemGyu" itu mengangguk lesu. Membuat wanita itu tertawa sementara anak-anak yang ada di depan mereka masih asyik berdebat tentang Sungmin. "Apa kau benar-benar menyukai Sungminnie, Kyuhyun-ah? Dan kau memusingkan hal itu hingga datang kemari?"

Kyuhyun terkejut mendengarnya. "Jangan terkejut begitu. Aku mendengarnya dari anak-anak gadis di depan panti."

"Nyonya Hwang."

"Tapi kau tahukan kalau pemikiran seperti ini sulit sekali di terima masyarakat?" Kyuhyun hanya terdiam dan menatap wanita paruh baya yang tadi meremas singkat bahunya, mencoba menyalurkan kekuatan miliknya ke tubuh Pria bermarga Cho itu. Nyonya Hwang menatap Kyuhyun dalam, sebelum akhirnya dia berbisik, "Cinta adalah hal yang sederhana untuk di ucapkan, namun rumit untuk dijalani. Jika kau ingin merebut hatinya, kau harus tunjukkan alasan mengapa kau mencintainya dalam perbuatan. Sama dengan musik." jelasnya panjang.

"Hal itu juga bergantung pada kesungguhan hatimu—tapi yang terpenting adalah resiko yang akan kalian hadapi sebentar lagi."

Pria berambut ikal itu mencerna tiap kata dan kalimat yang di ucapkan Nyonya Hwang. Beliau benar, jalanku tak akan mudah. Dan bahkan sangat teramat sulit, pikir Kyuhyun. Ia remat bawah kaos Polo yang kini ia kenakan guna menyalurkan rasa takutnya.

Nyonya Hwang membelai rambut Kyuhyun dengan sayang. "Berdoalah pada Tuhan.., dan renungkan perkataanku tadi. Bertanyalah apa yang harus kau lakukan untuk melalui ini semua. Tuhan pasti akan menjawab dengan cara-cara yang istimewa dan berkesan melalui orang-orang di sekitar kita." ucapnya dengan penuh kelembutan. Kyuhyun tersenyum sebelum menundukkan kepalanya lama, menunjukkan kepatuhannya pada wanita yang baru saja menasehatinya. Sebuah senyum tulus saling mereka tukarkan sebelum akhirnya bersama kembali mengurusi anak-anak itu.

-0o0-

Jam kini menunjukkan pukul 15.16.

Kyuhyun tampak sedang meneguk minuman isotoniknya setelah masuk kedalam lift. Hela nafas lega ia lenguhkan dengan nyaring, dan wajah cerah ia tampakan dengan riangnya. "Segar rasanya," ucap Kyuhyun setelah menyimpan minuman tadi. Kini tinggal menungggu liftnya terbuka...

Tapi tiba-tiba ucapan Nyonya Hwang kembali terngiang di telinganya. Membuat pikiran namja berambut ikal itu kembali kalut dalam rasa galau. Ia juga memikirkan kembali hal-hal yang sudah ia lakukan pada Sungmin saat menyatakan perasaannya—dan itu ia rasa sangat memalukan.

Ia tutup wajahnya yang sudah merona dengan telapak tangannya. "Kenapa aku sudah sebodoh itu.." erangnya malu. "Sungmin-hyung pasti sudah pusing dengan ucapanku hingga mengauhiku seperti ini. Apa aku harus menarik kata-kataku lagi?"

Kau sangat tidak jantan, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Tapi tidak salah kalau mencoba!" kini Kyuhyun merubah modenya dengan sangat bersemangat. "Yosh! Aku akan berusaha membuat hyungie—"

"Ada apa denganku?"

Sungmin ternyata sudah berada di depan Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangan menenteng koper Polo hitam besar. Dengan pakaian kasual serba abu-abu dan kacamata plus topi yang biasa ia pakai untuk menyamar, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut dan juga bingung. "Kau mau kemana, hyung? Apa kau mau pulang?"

"Nanti saja kujelaskan."

"Ke—y-yahh!" jerit Kyuhyun ketika Sungmin menariknya dengan kasar. "Hyung! Kita mau kemana, sih?! Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menyeretku—"

Melihat Sungmin yang berwajah garang membuat Kyuhyun mendiamkan mulutnya dan mengikuti Sungmin keluar gedung tempat mereka tinggal. Memang, Kyuhyun masih penasaran. Tapi setelah Sungmin me'nyeret'nya seperti ini, Kyuhyun sadar kalau ia akan ikut dengan Sungmin.

Wajahnya mendadak berseri-seri mengingat gagasan itu.

Sungmin yang baru saja masuk ke mobil menatap Kyuhyun heran. "Hei. Kyuhyunie, kok tidak masuk ke mobil?"

"Ah? Ng-nggak..," dan bergegaslah Kyuhyun naik ke mobil Sungmin. "Jangan lupa sabuk pengamanmu." sekali lagi, Kyuhyun dengan patuhnya melaksanakan apa yang Sungmin katakan. Namja lebih tua terdiam, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum.

Sungmin lalu mengemudikan mobilnya keluar area apertemen mereka. Sempat beberapa kali di liriknya Kyuhyun yang masih tidak membuka percakapan di antara mereka. Dan sampai di menit kesepuluh ia menyerah—dan membuka percakapan. "Kenapa, Kyu?" tanyanya sambil melirik Kyuhyun dan jalan bergantian. "Kenapa kau tak bertanya lagi tentang tujuan kita, hm? Apa kau sudah tau tempatnya?" lanjut Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya menatap jalan di hadapannya setelah menggeleng singkat.

"Kita akan ke Batam." kata Sungmin.

"Batam?"

"Ya, Indonesia."

Pria pembenci sayur itu terkejut. "I-Indonesia?! Kena—"

"Anggap saja kesempatan untuk membuatku cinta padamu, Kyuhyunie." Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Apa-apaan ini? Apa Sungmin sedang mengerjainya?

Namun pria pencinta labu itu tetap tersenyum. "Aku akan menghadiri pesta disana. Semacam selamatan atas persetujuan kerjasama. Tapi aku di wajibkan membawa teman dansa."

"Bukannya kau bisa ajak Ibumu? Atau 'teman wanita'mu?"

"Ibuku sedang di Taipei dengan Ayahku, dan aku tak berani mengajak 'teman wanita'ku itu." jawab Sungmin panjang sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kyuhyun tersentak dan pipinya merona. Aduh~, Sungmin tak sadar kalau tingkah imutnya keluar. Tangan Kyuhyunpun entah mengapa gatal untuk menyentuh, mencubit, atau menarik pipi empuk itu!

'Argh! Entah kenapa pipi itu terlihat makin bulat setelah seminggu tidak kulihat!'

Sedikit lagi..

Sedikit lagi—

"Stop."

Hati Kyuhyun mencelos. "Aah, kenapa? Sudah lama aku tidak mencubit pipimu, hyung."

Sungmin terbatuk. "Cubit saja pipi Shindong-hyung, pipinya lebih kenyal dari pipiku."

"Aaah, shireo! Aku mau pipimu, hyun—"

"Kau mau kugigit ya?" dan Kyuhyun pun bungkam. Pria pencinta pink itu menyeringai di buatnya. "Bagus. Sekarang turuti semua kata-kataku atau kau tidak jadi ikut denganku. Mengerti?"

"Baik hyung."

Dan Sungmin langsung mengemudikan mobilnya ke area parkir mobil Bandara. Ia tarik rem tangan setelah menempatkan mobil di posisi yang pas kemudian mematikan mesinnya. Hening menyelimuti mereka.

"... Hei, Kyuyu."

"Hmm?"

"Aku ingin memberitahukanmu sesuatu." ujar Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun. "Apa yang akan kukatakan setelah ini tak akan kuulangi lagi nanti. Jadi dengarkan aku baik-baik."

Kyuhyun dengan segera membenarkan posisi duduknya. Ia tatap Sungmin dengan wajah serius, dan hanya di balas deheman halus dari Pria manis bergigi kelinci di depannya. Sungmin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan kembali menatap mata Kyuhyun dalam. Guna mengartikan tatapan pria itu dan mengetahui letak pikirannya.

Satu tegukan ludah yang berat Sungmin lakukan.

"Aku.., memiliki 'kelainan', Kyuhyun-ah."

"Apa?"

"Kelainan organ dalam." Sungmin lalu menatap Kyuhyun. "Organ yang bisa membuatku hamil."

... Hening untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya dari dalam. Ia tertunduk, tak berani menatap Kyuhyun. "Jadi, Kyu..? Apa alasanku untuk menolakmu—"

"Kalau begitu aku senang sekali!" pekik Kyuhyun gembira dan memeluk Sungmin. "Aku senang hyung! Berarti aku tak perlu repot mengurus uang untuk pembuatan rahim ataupun buang waktuku untuk ke panti asuhan dan megurusi dokumen hak asuh! Ahaha! Aku senang sekali! Terima kasih Tuhan~! Uuh, ummaummaumma!"

Sungmin hanya bisa membiarkan Kyuhyun mencium pipinya sambil menahan malu. Jujur, sebenarnya dia hanya ingin Kyuhyun menemaninya ke pesta selamatan yang Eulali dan kliennya buat, tapi entah apa yang mengendalikan otaknya hingga ia mengatakan hal itu pada Kyuhyun. Debaran jantungnya semakin menguat saat Kyuhyun mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut.

Kyuhyun masih mempertahankan senyumnya sampai sekarang. Bibirnya lalu terbuka dan kemudian dia berkata, "Awalnya aku ingin menarik perkataanku minggu lalu dan mengajakmu melupakan hal ini, hyung." namja pecinta starcraft itu segera menyambung perkataannya ketika Sungmin melotot kearahnya. "Tapi karena kau memberitahukan hal ini, aku jadi lega. Satu masalah kita terpecahkan."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Laki-laki tidak bisa bersama karena tidak bisa menghasilkan keturunan, 'kan? Jadi kalau misalnya orangtuaku mengetahui hal ini mereka mungin tidak akan marah pada kita." jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar. Sungmin hanya mengangguk didalam pelukan Kyuhyun. "Tapi.., apa kau yakin ingin melanjutkan ini, Kyu? Kau—"

"Kau menerima cintaku, Sungmin-hyung?"

Sungmin tercekat. Sontak wajahnya kembali memerah. "A-aku i-itu, a-aku, b-bukan! Se-se-se—"

"Aku mencintamu, hyung." mendadak hati Sungmin berdesir mendengarnya. Ia tatap wajah Kyuhyun, pipinya memerah dan sebuah senyum tulus ia ulir di bibir lembutnya. Sungmin kemudian menggulirkan sepasang mata hitam miliknya ke kedua mata Kyuhyun. Tangan putihnya mencengkram bawah kaos yang tengah ia kenakan—guna menyalurkan rasa bahagia dan gugup dari dalam hatinya saat melihat ketulusan yang amat mendalam di kedua mata Kyuhyun.

Bahagia..

Sungmin kini sadar kalau ia memang sudah terjatuh dalam pesona seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Dia juga gagal untuk menjauhi pria itu, semua usahanya untuk menjauhi Kyuhyun sia-sia. '... Tapi sudahlah.' Senyum yang teramat manis Sungmin ukirkan di bibirnya, dan seketika itu juga ia kecup bibir Kyuhyun lembut dan balas memeluknya.

Kyuhyun menahan nafas. Sebelum akhirnya membalas kecupan manis dari Sungmin dengan begitu lembutnya. Membelai rambut pria yang ada dalam dekapannya ini lalu mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan lain dalam target yang sama, kemudian melepaskan ciuman itu. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun." bisik Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun menempelkan kening mereka. "Buat aku semakin mencintaimu."

"Akan kulakukan, sayangku."

.

.

"Tapi tunggu." kata Kyuhyun sambil menyeret kopernya mengikuti Sungmin. "Bagaimana dengan tes kesehatan di stasiun Tv waktu itu? Yang.. mmhh, itu, apa sih...,"

"Yang mana?"

"Aahh, lupakan." kata Kyuhyun malas. Dia bantu Sungmin untuk menaruh koper di bagasi atas sebelum akhirnya menaruh koper miliknya dan duduk di sebelah Sungmin. Samnil memasang sabuk pengaman ia berkata, "Kalau tidak salah yang waktu kita di ambil darahnya dan di periksa kesehatannnya. Si MC bilang kalau tingkat hormon testisteronmu lebih tinggi dari kami semua, termasuk aku."

Pipi Sungmin tampak merona. "Ngg.., sebenarnya mereka kusuap. Tidak mungkin aku biarkan rahasiaku di ketahui publik."

"Lalu saat SS? Waktu kau topless?"

"Kau membicarakan dadaku?" dan Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan polosnya sebagai jawaban. Sungmin makin malu dibuatnya.

"Se-sebenarnya hormonku lebih ke laki-laki, jadi dadaku tidak—YACK! Yadong kau! Ngapain lihat-lihat dadaku!?"

"Appo! Iadau! Uaaahh!"

Selamat berkelahi, KyuMin~

.

.

-0o0-

(Pojok Cerita)

|BGM: SNSD "Run Devil Run"|

Sora: Anyeonghaseyosoyo~! Lee Sora imnida! Bagaimana cerita tadi? Apakah tiponya sudah berkurang? Apakah sudah memuaskan? Jika sudah, saya sangat senang dan saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi. Nah, dalam bulan Juli ini saya akan update dua kali—karen saya juga tidak sabar mengetik chapter NC edisi 25! Kyaa! Spoiler!

?: Ehem, sepertinya aku di lupakan.

Sora: Hoho, tentu saja tidak. Pendengar sekalian, saya perkenalkan rekan penyiar saya, Kim Ryeowook!

Ryeowook: oye~.. Annyeonghaseyo~.. Aku akan membantu Sora membacakan review yang masuk untuk chapter dua ini. *ambil tumpukan berkas review* mulai darimana, ya..

Sora: Yack. Kenapa siaranku di bajak?

Ryeowook: ini'kan siaranku juga?

Sora: lha, ngajak berantem nih?

Ryeowook: apaan sih! Ne, ayo kita acak.

RyeoSo: cak-kacak-kacak~, HOP!

Sora: hmm~, dari Princess Pumkins ELF! "Cewe itu bakal jadi orang ketiga atau cameo?" Wah, kalau di kasih tau gak seru, dong. Ikuti saja perkembangannya, ya~, terima kasih sudah mereview, review lagi!

Ryeowook: SPREADJOY137, "Nome Joha"? Apa artinya? Nc, Hard NC?

Sora: maksudnya YADONG.

Ryeowook: *melongo* ... Li-lihat saja nanti, deh. Mungkin mereka bakal di kasih bagian itu. Kalau sempat bakal di buatkan. Dan lagi, err, HARD YADONG butuh keberanian lebih untuk menarasikannya. Semoga berhasil nanti, dah! Review lagi~

Sora: Berikutnya! Emm, Cho Na Na. Iya, bener juga ya. Sora lupa untuk meralat summary-nya, terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya! Ya! SuJu dan pastinya ELF bakal heboh kalau Sungmin benar-benar seperti FF ini! Dan mungkin Kyuppa bakal langsung buat surat lamaran, hahaha!

Ryeowook: ya ampun, gak mungkin juga dong, So-ie. Paling langsung di ajak nikah. *mendengus*

Sora: ya sama ajaa!

Ryeowook: gantee~! Next, dari fitriKyuMin. Belum, chingu, KyuMin baru jadian di chapie ini. Review lagi~

Sora: dari winecouple, gagasan anda sungguh tepat. Pantau terus uri KyuMin di sini!

Ryeowook: oahh, viewnya 800+ tapi yang review dikit. Sedih sekali.., *ngubek-ngubek naskah lagi* aku jadi tidak tau pendapat kalian tentang cerita ini. Sediih~

Sora: seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu, tau. Nah, berikutnya GaemGra! Apakah penasaranmu sudah terbayar? Aha! Semoga belum ya~, biar reviw lagi! Kamsa!

Ryeowook: dari , "apakah pihak keluarga akan menerima mereka?"

RyeoSo: *saling pandang*

Sora: heum~, saya belum menuliskan bagian itu di skripsi. Tapi pastilah! Saya jamin KyuMin akan bersatu dan keluarga mereka merestui-walau jalannya tak begitu mulus. Ikuti terus ya! Review lagi-HOSHIT!

Ryeowook: Whot?

Sora: hohoh. Haishh, ini dari Emak gua! Ketahuan nih, aku nulis yang 'enggak-enggak', KYA! Gimana-gimana-gimana?

Ryeowook: memang Mama-hoi! Kok abur? Kita masih siaran-haduhh.. *membaca review tadi* ... Heh, ini toh. Oke, Ahjumma! Akan kusampaikan nanti ke anakmu. Tapi untuk chepter kali ini sudah bersih, kan? Apa kurang bersih dari Tipo? Sekarang sudah kami lanjutkan, dan balas senyum dariku~. Untuk sissy, JOYmin137, sitapumpkinelf dan deviyanti137, ini update-annya. Apakah masih ada kekurangan? Segera masukkan suara kelian ke kotak review! *Cling* Oke, sekian pembacaan review di chapter 3 ini. Terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk: **Princess Pumkin ELF, , SPREAD JOY137, sissy, deviyanti137, sitapumpkinelf,JOYmin137, **ahjumma tersayang (**Blueberry-Cake**),** Cho Na Na, fitriKyuMin, GaemGra, winecouple, dan para reader** yang sudah mem-follow dan fav! cerita ini. Review lagi~! Dan sebelum pamit, mari poling pembaca review pada 17 Juli nanti.

|Kyuhyun|Sungmin|Siwon|Eunhyuk|

Ryeowook: Kamsahamnida~!

Sora: Tambahan! Saya mengupdate cerita ini lebih cepat dari tenggat karena saya akan sibuk persiapan masuk sekolah yang baru. Jadi semoga kebingungan kalian hilang, ya. Dan kenapa tak ada yang protes karena saya tidak menjelaskan soal Habrin dan lawakan tak lucu dari Eulali? Emhh, mungkin itu saja.

RyeoSo: The Last, REVIEW~!

.

.

|090713,11.50pm


End file.
